The present invention relates to multimedia audio and video network content. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated audio or video subset network load reduction.
Computing devices may access servers and other storage devices to receive audio and video content. The audio and video content is often interleaved or otherwise combined into a single networked multimedia data stream.